Lost and Gained
by anononymas
Summary: During her engagement hermione lost everything she loved , after ron walks out she wants nothing but her dream job back which have been stolen by ferret himself, now hermione is all up for grabs to have it back and by no means she is stopping it


Disclaimer : all the characters and books belong to J K Rowling

"Shut up !" Hermione granger threw a a crystal showpiece at Ronald weasley 's face, missing it by inches Ron looked at his current fiancé.

"Hermione its just a break , I am not saying I am breaking up with you I just think things are moving too fast don't you think?" his voice squeaking.

" excuse me too fast too fast? How is 8 years sound too fast for you ron? How? I gave up my dream job , my house, my parents just to be with you and you actually don't want to get married after_ eight bloody years?"_ Hermione screamed.

" its not that, its sometimes you lose control , like you have no patience like you don't like what life handed you" ron spoke

" no patience? Ronald I have lived with you for eight years gave my heart and soul and you say I have no patience I stood by you watching enjoy your fame and glory in chudley cannons and all I do is plaster that fake smile so that you could be happy!"

" Hermione this is getting too far , look I am sorry for what I am doing but you need to cool down , you have too, I will stay with Charlie for few days then come and sort things out"with that ron weasley picked up his trunk and flooed.

Hermione cursed violently and threw more things.

Then she sat down and cried.

She hated being like this, ron was right she was not in control.

Ever since the war Hermione was angry , broody all the time she wasn't the same anymore , she would snarl , sneer, scowl never smile, the once Hermione granger the loving angel was replaced by a demon .

And ever since ron asked her to get married to him few months after the war , she was happy at last, she thought maybe just maybe she will get her happy ending but then ron kept extending the date making lame excuses.

Even her job was taken away , her love of magical creatures was given to some other person , now she was forced into department of mysteries which she hated throughout .

Her co workers weren't co operative too the unspeakable barely spoke to her while she filed after filed in that lame desk in archives.

How her life became like this?

What did she do to deserve this?

Everyone hated her, her parents didn't even want to see her when they learned the truth what she had done during the war.

She thought she might be settled by now, have kids, have stable job and husband call her silly but this was her secret ambition.

It started out one rainy night when she was eight, her mother and father would always argue, the money , the house , hermione's education , as they were both middle class families no one can afford in teaching Hermione in a prep school.

Her mother always sided with her giving the best she can give while her father would always tell her what its worth , even small piece of candy would kill him if he knew it cost more than it should.

This tug of war made Hermione confused and therefore after that she vowed she would never ever let her children suffer same fate like she had.

Luckily she went to hogwarts but it was hogwarts which broke the hell her father would scream at her time to time about school's tution and expense while her mum would stay quiet and knit.

That's why she hanged around in the burrow during summer she could not bear to be in same place as her father.

Harry and ron never knew this , they always had a impression that hermione's parents were best but in reality it was different.

So now here she was eight years later after the war , alone and nearly jobless, with nothing to hold on , she threw her ring in the fire , watching it burn and took a shower.

If one thing was admirable about her she was very rigid about herself , she refused to let anyone see her in pieces , she only did alone but only few tears escaped her as she knew she don't have to break herself.

She headed for her work clothes , and applied make up even though it was raining hermione's walk could match the thunder this time she has to make sure she will get what she lost , what she wants even if it meant braging into magical creatures office and punching the said person's face into oblivion it will make her feel better sure there will be Azkaban but damn the consequences.

As she followed the lift she walked into lobby and located the head of department's office despite the annoying assistant lagging behind her she brust open the door to find her worst nightmare.

Draco malfoy was in that seat , in her seat , it has been years seeing draco malfoy but all those pent up frustrations came to surface , beside him was blaise zabini and theo nott both having fine glass of whiskey.

" evening granger I didn't you had manners to knock" malfoy smirked at her state.

" why are you drinking?" she asked.

" excuse me this is my office I can do bloody hell I want" he answered.

The word " my office" erked her she lunged forward and slapped him hard.

Malfoy stared in shock

" this might be your office but before you I was here , therefore you dare not soil the reputation I build for this office"

With that she slammed the door and brushed a tear , she didn't know why she did but she didn't regret it.

A/n Hermione is sort of disturbed here don't worry its not a dark fic , but it covers the problems of mentally dysfunctional I got the idea from silver lining playbook but this is different , for this I guess you will have to stick to it.

Please do review.


End file.
